


Home

by Ivyfics (ivyfics)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But also, Childhood Friends, Developing Relationship, M/M, Petfic?, future fluff and Iwa suffering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyfics/pseuds/Ivyfics
Summary: Hajime blinks at him, trying. It’s the only thing you can do when Oikawa Tooru is a permanent fixture in your life. “Oikawa, what the fuck. You got me a dog.”Tooru grips the edge of the cart, leaning forward, “But you have to name it Cat.”Oikawa gets Hajime a dog named Cat and things only get worse from there.(They get better, too.)





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a petfic? Is there such thing as a petfic? Idk they just get pets thats all I have

“You got a cat.”

“Hmm.”

“And you named it _ Dog _ .”

“Iwa-chan are you senile already? You keep repeating things. Isn’t he beautiful? Hello Dog, yes, you’re a pretty kitty aren’t you.”

“I don’t think this is reality. Are you listening to yourself?”

Oikawa ignores him, scratching the newest addition to his family under its tiny chin. The kitten is nestled on Oikawa’s lap, shedding all over denim, purring away.

Hajime squats, coming closer. He scratches the back of the kitten’s orange and incredibly fluffy ears with care. The kitten is adorable and Hajime is already a mushy pile. 

“I can’t get past that someone trusted you with a living thing. They stood there and gave him to you. Listened to you name him Dog and still let you go home with him. Engraved a little dangly thing for his collar and said nothing.”

Hajime hooks a finger under the tiny, tiny green collar to check it. The dangly bit is small and light. It looks ridiculously big when compared to how tiny the kitten is, but minuscule and somehow even more comical compared to Hajime’s hand. One side boasts a curly scripted  _ Dog  _ engraved in it, the other both his and Tooru’s number. 

Tooru puts a hand under its belly and lifts. “Hold him.”

Hajime takes the kitten against his chest, tiny sharp claws impaling themselves on his skin with tiny mewls. “Alright, he’s cute,” Hajime says, already gone. 

“He’s not cute. He’s the most beautiful cat in the world.”

Hajime agrees, “Sure.”

Tooru smiles, also already in love with the kitten. That’s what Hajime going to call him. As far as he’s concerned that’s what he’s named. “We need to go get some stuff for him,” Tooru runs his hand over the kitten’s back, tracking as it claws his way to the top of Hajime’s shoulder. 

Hajime frowns, hand coming up to keep him from falling, “Didn’t you already buy things?”

It’s obvious from where they sit on the floor if Tooru’s room. Tooru’s apartment is neat, clean lines and cool tones. It’s almost opposite to Hajime’s own home filled with warmth and clutter. 

There’s a litter box in the balcony, toys strewn about the carpet. A small bed with high walls matching the collar is rested against the bed and inside it is a gray plushie bigger that the kitten is so that  _ he has someone to snuggle with when I’m gone, Iwa-chan.  _

Knowing Tooru he’s got a big cat scratcher building already on the way. 

“No,” Tooru’s head shakes, “for your place. For when I’m over or when you babysit.” Pauses. Tilts his head, “Catsit?” Head snapping, Tooru looks up reverently. “ _ Dog _ sit,” he whispers, proud.

Hajime sighs, not put out at all. “I’m going to have to scoop his poop, aren’t I?”

* * *

“Why’d you name him,” Hajime grimaces, “ _ Dog _ anyways?”

Tooru doesn’t pause, fingertips grazing bags of cat food stacked along the aisle. Dog—Hajime relented somewhere between Tooru’s place and entering the pet store—is settled in the new carrier that hangs from Tooru’s shoulder, his favorite scarf providing something Dog to lay one while the browse. 

It’s a Sunday, so they have time to get supplies right away. Get lunch, make an afternoon out of it. Hajime’s pushing the cart for them as he usually does when they shop together.

“I always wanted a cat, but you always wanted a dog. So it hit me. I get a cat named Dog, you get a dog named Cat. We both get what we want.”

It’s ridiculous, but it’s so Tooru that Hajime laughs. Jokingly he asks, “So I’m getting a dog?”

Tooru stops, turns, and throws out a hand dramatically, careful not to jostle Dog too much. “Surprise! Fees are already paid for in advance, just gotta go to the shelter and decide which one is right.”

It takes a second to process that Tooru’s not kidding. 

Hajime blinks at him, trying. It’s the only thing you can do when Oikawa Tooru is a permanent fixture in your life. “Oikawa, what the fuck. You got me a dog.”

Tooru grips the edge of the cart, leaning forward, “But you  _ have _ to name it Cat.”

Hajime scoffs, “I’m not naming some poor dog Cat. I have standards.” 

Tooru pouts and it all goes to shit. The older they get the less Hajime can fight against it, no matter how much he tries. “No, no, no. No. You stop that. Oikawa. No,” Hajime pleads. 

Tooru only gets more cunning with age so he doesn’t stop. “Please, Iwa-chan. That way Dog will have a friend and won’t be lonely?”

At Hajime’s refusal to budge he goes a step further, right in the middle of the cat food aisle, and has the audacity to pull out Dog from the carrier and hold his meowing fluffy body to Hajime’s face. “Please.”

“I’m getting a dog,” Hajime declares, defeated 

Tooru whoops, catching the side-eye from one of the employees. He hunches in and whispers at Dog’s perfect, adorable face. “A dog named Cat! Isn’t that great, baby?”

* * *

It’s been five days since Tooru got Dog and already half of Hajime’s camera roll is starring him. Any pictures and videos Hajime hasn’t taken himself come from Tooru. Whatever Tooru deems unworthy of social media (which is not a lot when it comes to Dog) is sent to Hajime. 

Getting Dog is the best idea Tooru has ever had. That brings him to the best idea number two. 

Hajime really wants a dog, he’s been thinking about it for a while. 

Freelancing from home assures he’s got enough time and attention to give something in his care, enough flexibility in his schedule to fit in walks and other things. He’s doing okay in the money department so he feels ready for one. 

A medium to small one, not something too demanding just in case he finds himself way in over his head. Living with a mother allergic to all kinds of animals makes this Hajime’s first pet and he wants to do good, take good care of it. 

Not having an office to go to, he took the plunge a couple of years back and moved into a house, leaving his small one-bedroom behind. It’s old, away from the subway, buried in a neighborhood filled with older residents and as pet-friendly as Japan gets so that side of things is covered. It’s a longer commute whenever he has to go somewhere, or when Oikawa is too swamped to come over so Hajime has to go to him instead but it’s worth it in everything else. 

Now to find the right dog. 


End file.
